The invention is based on an electronically commutated electric motor as defined hereinafter. An electric motor of this kind, preferably serving to drive a fuel feed assembly for internal combustion engines, is already known from DE-PS 34 23 316, in which the electric motor is inserted into a common housing flush with a fuel feed pump and rotationally drives it to supply fuel. The electric motor has a permanent magnet-bearing rotor whose rotor shaft is supported on the housing. The rotor is encompassed by a stator disposed on the interior wall of the housing, which has stator lamination bundles provided with windings which are supplied with power on alternating sides, electronically controlled via electrical connections. In order to achieve a secure connection between the rotor and the individual permanent magnets disposed on it, which are subjected to a high radial force during operation of the electric motor due to the high speeds, they are in large part extrusion-coated with plastic, which entails a considerable manufacturing expenditure; in particular, this process is very poorly suited to being automated.